Hogwarts Castle and the Nameless Wonder
by Rose of the West
Summary: Chaos reigns in the aftermath of Dumbledore's murder. It's up to Harry's twin half-brother to take matters into his own appendages. Alternate Universe, OC/Ensemble Cast. Written for the Teachers' Lounge CRACKFEST '13. Rated T for some salty language in later chapters and maybe an adult situation or two.
1. Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: Except for OCs, the characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns. The OC in this chapter is the creation and property of FFN author Headless Huntsman, with whose knowledge and permission I have written this story. _

Dumbledore was dead. His tomb shone in the fading afternoon sunlight. The students were gone and the term was over, but they would be back. Hogwarts was bigger than any one professor or headmaster. It would continue. None of it made Albus less dead.

Every afternoon, Minerva walked the grounds of Hogwarts. Such walks had often helped her in the past, bringing her peace when the people she loved were killed. Seeing the world she was working so hard to protect kept her focused and helped put her back into fighting trim.

As she walked along the bank of the lake, it started to bubble. _That squid,_ she thought to herself. _Some things never change._ She had to stop and watch, however, as something rose from the surface. It approached the shore, and then crouched by the side of the water. It turned and placed a human-like face close to the water. "It shall be as you wish, my lord."

Whatever it was stood up, and Minerva couldn't help staring. The creature was squid like. There were tentacles, anyway, but it was also decidedly human, and male, which she realized she knew because he was naked.

"Good gracious," she said, waving her wand and covering the-person-in a robe. A tentacle slithered out and adjusted the neck as the head shook a bit. When he seemed to be ready for conversation, she cleared her throat. "May I help you?" she asked, "I mean, other than the obvious need of clothing?"

"Lord Cthulu sent me," he answered. "The Giant Squid, who is the true owner of all you see here, arranged with the Founders of Hogwarts that they would be allowed to have their school on his lands, but if the school were to lose control, then the Giant Squid himself would take over. Since he can't leave the water and sees no good purpose in covering this place in water again, I have been sent as his agent."

Minerva did the only thing she could under the circumstances. She laughed. She completely lost control of her emotions, laughing and crying until she realized she was leaning against Dumbledore's tomb. That sobered her up instantly. "What-what happens if we refuse?" she asked, rubbing at some moisture that had leaked from the corner of an eye.

"Then the waters will rise, and Pan will rain down upon you all!" he intoned.

"That does seem a bit of a problem," Minerva said. "Let's get inside and see if we can sort this out." She led the way, resolving to have Filius do the actual sorting. "Do you have a name?" she asked, deciding to at least observe the proprieties.

"Larry will do for now," he answered.

Minerva nodded and guided Larry into the school. After leaving her guest in the Great Hall with several house-elves, she went in search of the Ravenclaw Head. If she was hoping that Filius would laughingly tell her the whole thing was just a joke, or to otherwise not worry about it, she was sorely disappointed. Instead, he nodded. "I believe there may be something to this story. It's a good thing the board of governors is set to meet this evening."

Minerva stood outside the staff room with Larry and listened to the mumble and roar of several voices. Without wanting to seem as though she were staring, she glanced at him from time to time, trying to decide where she'd seen him before. The light brown hair and the look around his mouth were very familiar, but none of it matched the green eyes.

The door opened after about an hour, and Filius looked out. "They want to talk to you," he said. "Minerva, why did I ever agree to be the board liaison?"

Larry went into the room and stood at the foot of the table, looking expectantly at the person sitting at the head. "I trust you've confirmed what I told Professor McGonagall?" he asked.

Several members nodded, and one pointed toward a stack of books and scrolls on the table. "It's well documented," said the chairman, "but we still have some questions and some other points to discuss."

"The thing is," said a pudgy-looking wizard in the middle, "we think things are a bit unsettled, but that there isn't any real problem. Therefore, we are saying thank you very much, but we don't need you."

A roll of thunder came from over the lake. The windows rattled and Larry carefully placed his hands on the table, leaning over it with a wolfish grin. "Let me illuminate the situation in which you find yourself. I am the one they send when things go wrong. Ladies and gentlemen," he continued, slowing his words to make each one clear, "things have indeed... gone... very... wrong..."

_Author's Notes: Thank you to Headless Huntsman for creating such a fun character and for giving me permission to play in your sandbox. Thank you to Blue Artemis for alpha/beta reading._

_This has been written for the Teachers' Lounge CRACKFEST '13 for recipients Headless Huntsman and Mugglebeene. _


	2. Hufflepuff

_Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns. Larry Lupin is the creation of Headless Huntsman._

The McGonagall woman wasn't helpful at all. She wouldn't answer any questions or even let Larry into the Headmaster's office. She took him to a guest room and told him that he'd need to be properly kitted out before she would even consider him seriously.

There was no use crawling the walls; he'd get out, but his problem wasn't one of place. Dealing with people wasn't his strong suit, but he needed to improve that if he was going to earn the rewards promised by his masters. He could probably just throttle them until he got the answers he wanted, but that would be counter-productive in the long run. The goal was to get these stupid earth dwellers straightened out, not to destroy them all.

Larry rested as well as he could, and when it got light he put on the robes he was given from the garments left in the laundry. There was a knock on the door. "Finally," he muttered, opening the door, "let's get this thing going... What the heck?"

His eyes were even with a gigantic middle, so he raised his glance and had to raise it again. Finally finding a face-it was hard to be sure amongst all the beard and hair-he thought he saw eyes. "They told me someone would be coming to take me to Diagon Alley. Or are you here to eat me?"

"I'm Hagrid, and I'm supposed to make sure you get what you need at Diagon Alley."

"Lead on, then." Larry was resolved to attack at the first sign of any sort of funny business.

Nothing untoward happened. First they went to the bank. "Minerva said to make sure you had a full pocket for the rest," confided Hagrid. She wants you to get a wand, if they've got one for you, plenty of clothes, and any odds and ends you might find useful."

Ollivander beamed when a cyprus wand with mermaid-hair core responded to Larry's touch. "I've had that for many a year," he said. "I'd about given up hope that it would find a customer for this one. Yet I was told long ago that it would be wanted, so here it's been, and now it belongs to you."

After that they spent an hour at Madame Malkins's shop, ordering several sorts of robes. It seemed as though two or three identical sets should have been sufficient, but Madame Malkin and her helpers had other ideas. "I have no idea about what to wear when," groused Larry.

"The house elves'll sort you out, no mistake," answered Hagrid. "Better have everything they're likely to think you want. Saves trouble with the womenfolk, too."

The odds and ends proved to be different books on Hogwarts and magical England as well as several potions at the apothecary. Hagrid occasionally referred to a list from his pocket and finally declared that they had time for a pint or two before heading back to the school.

Larry looked up and glared. "Now I know how you got into such a mess. You're too busy waiting around or shopping to get anything useful do-"

Larry bumped into a witch and then both of them tripped and fell onto the cobblestones of the alley. Their heads came together with a thunk, and Larry suddenly saw images of a quiet wedding, an older couple smiling and happy, and a man he knew he would have to meet but was hoping for later rather than sooner. He immediately stood up, righting the witch as he did so.

"So sorry, I was paying more attention to my husband than..." she broke off what she was saying as she looked into his face. "Blimey!" The witch looked between Larry and the man standing next to her.

It was the one man Larry knew about but didn't really want to see. That man looked at Larry in shock. "I didn't think you were really-where have you been?" asked the man.

"Hello, Father," said Larry. "I'm somewhat surprised to see you, too."

"They told me that you-where have you been all this time?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but perhaps we should sit down and discuss it."

"He's carrying messages," said the witch. "As long as those at Hogwarts listen to him, all will be well. If not, then the lake will rise, and PAN WILL FALL!"

"Dora?" asked Remus. He turned and looked at Larry. "What did you do to her?"

"Hagrid said there's a place where we can get a pint?" asked Larry hopefully.

"Right."

Larry had trained himself to be ambivalent about meeting his father and learning about how his life had been shaped. It wasn't like that. Larry found himself feeling sulky and annoyed, so he finished half his drink before saying anything. "You threw me away so you could take up with that one, then?" He nodded to the witch who had informed him she wanted to be called Tonks.

"It wasn't like that. Dora and I just got married the other day, actually" Remus looked surprised, shocked, and delighted all at once. "I take it you know that Lily Evans is your mother?"

"Yes, and that Harry Potter and I are twins and half brothers, but we're getting off the subject. You got rid of me to enjoy some sort of swinging bachelor lifestyle."

"Of course not. Dumbledore said you were needed where he was going to take you."

"This is down to Dumbledore?"

"I think you'll find that most of the plans in the fight against You-know-who are down to Dumbledore."

Larry nodded, realizing he would need to deal with the late Headmaster and his own emotions later, and thought for a minute. "Can you explain a bit about the situation as you see it now?"

Remus explained that it appeared Dumbledore and Harry Potter were working on something, but Harry wasn't saying a word about it.

"So I need to speak with my half brother?"

"No one will let you get to him," said Remus. "Now you need to explain what happened to Dora."

They looked at the witch, who was smiling shyly at Larry.

"It's a soul bond. When we bumped heads, part of my thoughts leaked into her mind and vice-versa. It's a good thing. I should have a contact in each of the Hogwarts houses."

"Does it have to be my wife? And are we going to be invaded by the god of parties, really?"

"It was you and your friends who chose to give me up. I was given to understand that you enjoy parties. He was the god you most pleased by your mischief when you were students."

When he returned from his frustrating impromptu interview, Larry was finally admitted into the Headmaster's office. He instructed the gargoyle at the bottom that the new password was "suffering" and went up the stairs.

"Severus?"

Larry set his trunk down and looked until he saw a portrait over the desk. He walked over and fastened his eyes on the wizard who was now his predecessor.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I presume?"

"Who are you?"

"You mean, you don't know?"

The painted Dumbledore peered at him and then said, "Remus Lupin's face, Lily Evans's eyes. Are you...?"

"Just call me Larry. But enough about me. Let's talk about you. Why were you expecting Severus Snape to come to this office?"

The portrait blustered a bit.

"Come on, come on old man. The portraits serve the Headmaster, and for now that's me." Larry took a step closer.

"It seemed natural that Severus would be named Headmaster after the Ministry falls, which is likely to happen any time now that Voldemort doesn't think he has to worry about me." The blue eyes turned piercing. "What are you doing here?"

"I assume you know about the Lakedweller Clause."

"They're invoking it?"

"Yes, and they sent me. I'm to be Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"You're not even of age!"

"I will be, by the time the school year starts. More importantly, can you tell me where my brother is, and what I need to know?"

"I'm sure your masters will have everything under control."

"I will too, once I find the magical turpentine. In the meanwhile..."

Two tentacles slid out of Larry's robes and pointed at his eyes. Then they turned and very deliberately pointed at Dumbledore.

_Author's Note: Thank you to Blue Artemis for her opinions and help. Thank you again to Headless Huntsman. I know certain promises were made when I started writing and it may look like I'm going against them. Please bear with me._


	3. Gryffindor

_ Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns. The character of Larry Lupin is the creation of Headless Huntsman, graciously loaned to me for the purpose of this story._

Getting to Harry Potter was at least as difficult for Harry's half-twin brother as it would ever be for Voldemort, Larry decided. Even Nymphadora, who surely knew where to find him, was no help. Larry opened the portal between their minds and slid around, hoping to learn something, but the cagey witch somehow knew what he was doing and would chose those very moments to either initiate a special moment with her husband, or if Remus wasn't available, to relive one.

_In a word,_ thought Larry, _ew._

Therefore, Larry was reduced to shadow walking. It enabled him to slip into the Ministry, where he watched various people running around foolishly doing the very things that would enable the Death Eaters to take over the Ministry. It enabled him to follow McGonagall when she visited certain people working within the Ministry and doing a bit of their own work besides. Those efforts seemed more effective, but far too few in number.

_There must be some way out of here_

_Said the joker to the thief._

_There's too much confusion._

_I can't get no relief._

_Businessmen, they drink my wine,_

_Plowmen dig my earth._

_None of them along the line_

_Know what any of it is worth._

Larry played his guitar as he pondered getting some sort of contact with his brother. Something would need to happen, soon. He'd heard some of the professors talking about Harry being moved from Aunt Petunia's house a few days earlier, but they still wouldn't say where he was, now.

"Happy Birthday."

Larry turned a baleful eye at the portrait over the Headmaster's desk. "Thanks."

"Do you have any plans?"

Larry turned both eyes on the portrait and asked, "Have you gone dotty? I don't know where my brother is, but my father would rather go to his birthday party than mine."

"Well, then, you won't mind getting to work," said a fussy-looking woman up a couple of rows on the left. "And straighten up; lying half on your backside with your feet on the desk is beneath the dignity of this office.

Larry sat up. "Is it teacher interviews, today?"

"The first one is here."

Larry set his guitar in its stand and sat down at the desk, hoping that his posture would now satisfy the future headmistress above him. "All right; I'm ready."

He immediately stood up when a witch entered. "I'm sorry. I wasn't given any sort of schedule. You are...?"

"Septima Vector, Headmaster. I teach Arithmancy."

He looked into her face, which was just a sort of boring, teacher-face, until he met her eyes. "Wow!" he said.

"Is something the matter?"

"You have beautiful eyes. Your husband must stare at you all night."

The witch blushed and looked down. She didn't look that old. "I'm not married."

"Oh, sorry." Larry was raised to have a certain life-worn view of things, but suddenly realized he was only a boy. He'd heard stories of boys who fell in love with their teachers and had scoffed at the idea, but if the teacher was going to look at a fellow with big brown eyes, all bets were off. He looked awkwardly down at his notes and pulled out the card he had for this teacher.

"Erm... so Arithmancy seems a pretty tame subject."

"We have our moments of excitement, but no, none of the dramatic wand waving as a rule."

"I wanted these meetings to discuss whether the various staff members need lessons in defense- for themselves and the students, of course. Things could get pretty ugly around here."

The brown eyes turned worried, and just the slightest crinkle formed above them. "Oh. I hadn't considered any sort of danger. Will it be bad?"

"We strongly suspect that once the Ministry falls, the school will be taken over and at some point Hogwarts will be the focal point of major fighting."

"Oh, but they said you were here to fix all that."

"Yes, and I can do a great deal, but I can't be everywhere, and Hogwarts will need everyone as prepared as possible."

"I guess I will need lessons, then."

There was some discussion about times and places, and then Larry was standing when Septima stood to leave. She patted his hand. "Some of the teachers were a bit worried about you, but you have very good numbers. I know you're just what we need. Thank you, Larry."

Larry had never had a proper teacherish teacher in his life, and he was mesmerized by this one. He walked her to the door and shook hands with her, wondering why his face felt so hot and the rest of his body was acting in confusing ways. In the few minutes before the next professor was to arrive, Larry needed to pick up his guitar again.

"They're at my house!"

This was said by a rather mean-faced former headmaster who wasn't too far up the wall.

"How do you know that, Phineas?" asked Dumbledore's portrait.

"I have a portrait there, too, of course."

"Ah, yes, I recall that."

Larry had been sitting in the Headmaster's office, listening to reports of the happenings since the Ministry fell. This was the first stroke of real luck. He slipped into the shadows and found the connection between the portraits.

The first thing he did was bang his head. He had an image of a wedding, a prettyish bird all dressed up, Patronuses, chaos, and then staring at Harry Potter in a coffee shop. When Larry looked up, there was a bit of red hair and a surprised face.

"You!" Ron said, pointing. "You're-he's got a brother! OI! HA-"

Larry clamped a tentacle over Ron's mouth. "Hush. He hasn't any idea about me."

"He'll explode!"

"So maybe we better keep this just between us. I think we've just formed a soul-bond. Let's compare notes and see where that leads us."

_Author's note: Thanks again to Blue Artemis for all her help. The lyrics above are from "All Around the Watchtower," written by Bob Dylan._


	4. Ravenclaw

_Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns. Larry Lupin is the creation of Headless Huntsman, graciously donated for the purrposes of this story._

Ron proved to be a much easier mind to work with than Tonks's. He wasn't very forthcoming, but wasn't very good at shutting down when discussing things with Harry and Hermione. There was a great deal that wasn't very useful, but Larry did learn a new word or two.

"What does Horcrux mean?" he asked Dumbledore's portrait one morning.

"Did they find one?" asked the portrait eagerly.

"They think they need to go to the Ministry to get some sort of locket."

"That one should already be-what happened?"

"Some bloke named Regulus switched lockets, according to the house-elf."

"I'll be..."

The portrait closed his eyes and wouldn't say any more.

"This will be a lot harder if you don't tell me things, old man."

There was a much longer sigh than could be reasonably expected from a being without lungs, and Dumbledore opened his eyes. "There are several objects out there, extremely dark objects that at one time were perfectly innocent. They need to be found and destroyed, and then Harry will be able to fight Voldemort."

"It has to be Harry, then?"

The portrait looked at Larry appraisingly. "Perhaps not."

There was a commotion at the door. "Ah, we're expecting our Ministry-appointed, Riddle-approved Headmaster," said Dumbledore.

Larry waved at the door and it opened. "Come in, Nancy."

Severus Snape swept into the room. "Albus, the candy names were bad enough... Who in their right mind picked 'mayhem?'"

"Good evening, Severus. Might I introduce you to Larry Lupin?"

Larry saw the back of a wizard in black robes with stringy black hair flinch. "Lupin?" He turned around and looked at Larry. "Salazar's shorts! Those eyes!"

"Yes Severus," said Dumbledore's portrait, quite gently. "He's Lily's son and Harry's twin and half brother."

"But she... she..."

"It was for the good of the Order, of course. One child has a much greater chance of being destroyed and ruining everyone's hopes."

"You told me..."

"I did, and I lied."

The room was silent for a while. Larry looked between the portrait and the wizard who killed the subject of the portrait carefully. Finally he spoke. "I was expecting that you would be just another one of the Nancys around here," he said, "but it seems you're more of a Patsy."

It was decided to let Snape be the nominative Headmaster. Since Voldemort didn't know about Larry, Dumbledore was of the opinion to leave things that way, and Larry didn't really care one way or the other. Instead he moved to an empty dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. That gave him access to the Gryffindor Common Room, although he didn't plan to actually mix with the students. For the most part, he intended to blend in and out of shadows, where he would be able to keep an eye on things and act as necessary.

The first day of school went just as Larry planned, until the second class period after lunch. He was walking toward the stairs when a noise distracted him from behind. Somehow, although he was in the shadows, he fell splat to the floor, bumping into someone's head. Instantly his mind was filled with daisies, some sort of moth-like creature that shot sparkles from its antennae, and Harry Potter.

_Trees... swaying in the summer breeze_

_Showing off their silver leaves_

_As we walked by._

Two of his tentacles were tangled in her hair, and she smelled so good that he wanted to just...

_Soft kisses on a summers day_

_Laughing all our cares away_

_Just you and I..._

Her head started to tilt up, but he already knew just how she would look and just the way her brown eyes would-

There was a sound in his head like the scratching of a record.

Her eyes were blue. Why had he been so sure they'd be brown? "You're new here, aren't you? I'm Luna Lovegood."

He took the hand she held out and the magic started again. "Larry Lupin."

"And you're Harry's brother? How lovely. I always wanted brothers and sisters, but it just didn't happen."

"I'm seventh year, not that I'll get to many classes."

"I understand. You're here to help Harry get rid of You-know-who." Of course she knew, from the soul bond.

"Something like that."

"I'm sixth year." Damn. Under age. Under different circumstances, it wouldn't matter, but since he actually held a different position...

She flipped her hair, and somehow it came untangled. Then she shrugged and said, apologetically, "I have to go. I have class and all, but I'll see you around?"

"Ylw'nafh ngfhtagn" Suddenly, he couldn't remember how to speak in English, but she smiled, so hopefully she understood. She turned and continued on her way with a wave of her fingertips.

_And when the rain_

_Beats across my windowpane,_

_I'll think of summer days again,_

_And dream of you._

* * *

_AN: Thank you to Blue Artemis for her help with this._


	5. Slytherin

_Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns. Larry Lupin is the property of Headless Huntsman._

It was impossible to keep Larry's presence completely secret from the student body. All too often he would come upon some Ministry-approved bully attacking a student who was inevitably younger and smaller.

It was almost fun to slide a tentacle around the neck of the aggressor and whisper into his or her ear. "All right, Nancy," he would say, "suppose you let this one go. You're starting to get a reputation of picking on the little ones because you're afraid of the big ones."

It was hard not to laugh at the way they squealed and cried, and Larry learned to step away before something embarrassing happened. Even that was amusing, too, and he often sent a menacing laugh after his victims when they ran away.

One morning, Larry wrapped a tentacle around a neck only to have it clasped in something metal and unyielding. He tried another tentacle, only to have that captured, too. In the process of ducking out and away from him, his victim thunked her head into his. Suddenly he saw frightening images of Death Eater masks, pranks of smaller children, and a very sparkly Draco Malfoy. "Ugh!" he said, "Potter was bad enough."

His victim pulled away and turned to face him. Rather, she was his captor, now. She had dark hair and her face was all sharp angles. Although her eyes were brown, they were nothing like Professor Vector's. Still, she was prettyish.

"Scarhead has a brother!" she said, looking at him in horror.

He tried to reach over to shut her up, but his tentacles were still held fast by... "What the hell are these things?"

"Tentacle cuffs," she said with a pleased expression on her face. "Everyone talks about you in the Slytherin common room and I wanted to see if you were as dishy as Greengrass said."

"Well?" he growled.

"Oh, yes. Too bad about the tentacles, though. I guess I won't try to date you after all."

"You should have thought of that before obtaining these." He shook his tentacles and the cuffs at her. "Thanks to your curiosity, we're now soul-bonded."

"We're what?"

"Soul bonded. It was a gift I received so that I could keep track of things. Thanks to you, I have one in each house, now." He smiled at her look of dismay as she realized their minds were linked. Silently he said, "So, my sweet bond-mate, how do we get these cuffs removed?"

She slid up to him and looked into his eyes. "What's the rush? We could enjoy the situation first, you know."

"Maybe we should invite the sparkling Draco Malfoy to join us. Would you like that?" he purred back at her.

She pushed away. "Of course not. Don't be disgusting. What Draco and I share..."

"Don't bother. I know exactly what Draco and you share."

"Ugh!" She pulled away then. "Never mind." With a wave of her wand, the tentacle cuffs were released. Larry took them and put them in a pocket.

"Hey! Those are mine!" she said.

"Thank you. Now they're mine."

Pansy Parkinson wasn't the most agreeable of Larry's bond-mates, but certainly very helpful, if inadvertently. Whenever she was in the mood to cause a little mischief, she had to stop because she knew he was watching. At other times, she was usually so focused on the sparkly Draco Malfoy that he could get whatever information he wanted. Sometimes he got information from Draco Malfoy.

While sitting in the Headmaster's office one evening, Larry finally got Dumbledore to talk about the Horcruxes.

"Harry's got that under control."

"I've done some research on Horcruxes. Why would anyone make more than one?"

"It's human nature," said Dumbledore. "Once a person has done something so horrible as to make a single Horcrux, there's no reason not to go on making them. We have reason to believe that Tom Riddle intended to split his soul into seven parts but that there's an eighth he doesn't realize he's made."

"Do you know what they are?"

"The first we discovered was a diary, but I suspect that he's moved on to grander schemes. The second was a ring. It's been destroyed, and Harry has the stone. The next we were looking for is a locket."

"Harry's got it now, but can't destroy it. He thinks some sword might help, but the ministry wouldn't give it to him."

"The sword is behind my portrait."

"Do you want me to take it to him?" Larry was fairly certain he could get there through the soul-bond with Ron."

"Perhaps when they've found some of the others."

"If it's that evil, do you really want them to carry it around? They're living in a tent, you know."

"They'll be fine. People didn't always live in fancy houses, you know." Typical adult response.

"You said you were looking for a cup?"

"Hufflepuff's cup. There's a picture of her holding it somewhere near the top of the Headmaster's portraits."

Larry scrambled up the wall and looked. He whistled. Hufflepuff was some bird. The cup looked like something Draco told Pansy about. "I think I know where it is."

"Have Ron tell Harry."

"Whatever."

The goblins, who were extremely careful when it came to following treaties and agreements, were reluctantly convinced to take Cthulu's servant to the Lestrange vault. Larry knew that it was equally important to say a proper goodbye, and when he did, the doorman held something out to him.

"What's this?"

"It's the Axe of Woe. It's yours by virtue of your upbringing and the tasks you will have to carry out."

"Doesn't something like this have to be won?"

The goblin shrugged and Larry went back to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. "Is this the cup?" he asked Dumbledore.

"How did you get it?"

"Just have to know who to ask." Larry placed it on the desk and hefted the axe.

"And what are you doing?"asked Snape, who wandered in from dinner just then.

Larry swung the axe, the cup shattered, and a wailing scream was heard as some sticky black gunk gushed onto the desk. "Just as I thought, it doesn't have to be that sword."

"What... was... that?" asked Snape.

"We could tell you, Severus, but then Tom would have to kill you."

"Whatever," was Snape's surly response.

"How did you find it?" asked Dumbledore.

"The sparkly lord of Slytherin was telling his girlfriend about his auntie's special cup and it sounded like a particularly evil object. You had mentioned looking for a cup, and there it was."

"Well, that's three down, then, and you're sure Harry has one of the others?"

"Shall I take you to him?"

"No. These things have to proceed at their own time."

_A/N: Thank you to Blue Artemis for looking through this for me. I forgot to credit the song I quoted in the last chapter. It's "A Summer Song," sung by  
Chad and Jeremy and written by Metcalfe, Noble, and Stuart._


	6. Second Hufflepuff

_Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns. The character of Larry Lupin is the property of Headless Huntsman, and the characters of Hank Boyd and Nonky are the property of MuggleBeene._

Pansy was useful in discovering a problem Larry had. Since he was monitoring things with his soul bond with her, the amount of trouble caused by Slytherin students decreased significantly. However, there were still reports of students being bullied, and he couldn't figure out why.

"What houses do you have covered?" asked Pansy.

"All of them, I told you."

"Who do you have in Hufflepuff?"

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"She's not at Hogwarts."

"Hufflepuff isn't causing the problem, they have a high level of Muggle-borns."

"The Mudbloods aren't here this year. All that's left are the children of pure-blood Ministry employees." Larry went up to the Headmaster's office to confirm that. Pansy was pretty good with information he tricked her into giving him, but it was hard to believe that she volunteered this.

"Oh, yes, it's true," said the Sorting Hat. "Hufflepuffs are the law and order types. Quite a few pure-blood Hufflepuffs go on to Ministry work, and then their offspring tend to follow in their footsteps."

"So I need a spy in their common room."

"Hm..." The hat rocked a little while humming an off-tune song. Finally it gave a sort of hop. "There is someone. He's in bad shape right now, though, or was, or will be. Why do people need tenses, again?"

"How do I find him?"

"Take hold of me and do that shadow thing."

They arrived in a dark place where there was a sort of whimpering over on the side. Larry's eyes quickly adjusted and he saw a manish shape wrapped in a hideous plaid bathrobe, curled into a fetal position. He walked over and put his face close to the guy's face.

"Green eyes... 'Stine, you're back!" He reached out, got a tentacle, and jumped back. Being drunk, he missed and thunked into Larry's chin. Larry saw seedy bars, a break up song on a karaoke machine, and a pretty young woman with green eyes.

The other man, however, was having a crisis. His eyes were squeezed shut and the moaning intensified to whimpering. "What the fuck? Please let me still be drunk. Don't let Christine be turned into a monster. Please let me still be drunk..."

Larry turned to the hat. "This can't be the guy."

"Put me on his head."

Larry dropped the hat on the guy's head. His whimper changed to, "Oh shit! They're going to smother me! Mike! Help!"

He tried to get away from the Sorting Hat until he fell off the bed, at which point the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Larry took the hat off- "What's this guy's name, anyway?"

"Henry Aaron MacDonald Boyd," answered the hat. "I believe he's usually called 'Hank.'"

"We can't take Hank to Hogwarts looking like this."

The hat looked at Hank and then the top of it dipped. "No, he's in a bit of deshabille, isn't he? There's a squib who owns a haberdashery near Kings Cross. If you'll hold us both and do your shadow thing one more time..."

Larry sighed and complied. Hank, who was convinced he was living in a nightmare, screamed and went mercifully silent as the breath was squeezed out of him. Larry was determined to squeeze any air from re-entering his lungs if necessary, but when Hank discovered that he had changed locations, he mercifully quieted to a barely audible whimper.

The proprietor of Monsieur Francois' House of Fine Furnishings was a fussy sort of fellow with a receding hairline and eyes too big for the rest of his face. "I do just fine, here. The folks like that I'm a bit of what they call 'eccentric,' and I can pop into the Leaky for a bit of home cooking and gossip," he told the hat.

"Glad to hear that, Frank," said the hat, "and sorry to come at such a time, but we've got a bit of a problem on our hands."

"Tentacles!" said Frank with delight. "I could do so much..." He walked toward Larry with arms outstretched, and Larry pushed Hank forward.

"It's the poor whimpering lad here," said the hat. "Bad breakup. However we need him, and therefore he needs you."

"What's the budget?" asked Frank.

"Hogwarts is paying," said the hat, helpfully.

"He won't be doing much," interjected Larry. "We're going to keep him in the Hufflepuff common room."

What Hank thought of being kept like a pet hamster or parakeet appeared to be immaterial.

"I think we should go with 'fussy professor,' then," said Frank. "I have several ideas, and a vial of soberup potion."

An hour later, Hank was looking much better except for several days growth of facial hair. Frank had put him into a tweed jacket and oxford button down shirt. "One last touch," he said. He tied a bowtie around Hank's neck. It was golden yellow with paisleys of silver and black. "Perfect! One of my best works, ever!"

The potion had started to work, or perhaps Hank decided that he was in the middle of a very bad dream and to simply go with it. He looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like a fucking idiot. No one wears bowties unless they're fifty-eight."

"Well you wear bowties, now. You have the perfect face for them and they suit the way you stand."

"What the hell is wrong with the way I stand?"

"Nothing! Didn't you hear me say you are perfect?"

Frank sent them on their way with a couple of suits and all of the paraphernalia a gentleman would need for a stay in a Hogwarts dormitory. Larry brought Hank and the hat to the Hufflepuff common room. After summoning a House-elf named Nonky who would now be Hank's particular helper, it was decided that he would sit in a spot that had got dusty from disuse. Nonky would take care of Hank's needs and make sure that he got something to eat along with the steady supply of scotch and coffee that Larry and the hat somehow knew he would demand.

Larry thought it just might work.

_A/N: Thanks to Blue Artemis for all her help, and thank you in advance to Headless Huntsman and Mugglebeene for being such good sports._


	7. Room of Requirement

_Disclaimer: The characters here, and the world they inhabit, are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns. Larry Lupin is the creation of Headless Huntsman, and Hank Boyd and Nonky are the creation of MuggleBeene. If you don't know these characters, look these two authors up; you won't regret it._

It was odd how little notice Hank got in the Hufflepuff common room. The students seemed to think he was some sort of ghost. Since Hank spent most of his time there drinking, he didn't seem to mind. Nonky kept him just sober enough that Larry could see and hear what the students discussed in the common room. He was now able to catch them in the act of terrorizing younger students.

Hank himself didn't seem to mind what was happening to him. He had plenty to eat, a dormitory set aside for sleeping, and use of whatever facilities he needed. He slowly tapered off his scotch intake and started eating better foods. Somehow Nonky rigged a system that made tobacco smoke disappear, and the look of ecstasy that accompanied Hank's first cigarette both amused Larry and made him feel a bit guilty. Larry realized that his soul-mate was going to get bored soon and peeked around until he discovered that Hank was a student of literature. He had Nonky track down books by several authors that appeared to be favorites. Although feeling better, Hank was just as happy not to return to what he called "reality," and the horrible break up he'd just experienced. He was quite content to sip a now-heavily watered scotch while reading Tennyson or Faulkner.

Through Tonks, Larry knew that the Order of the Phoenix was hard at work but hardly accomplishing anything. They were somewhat successful at preventing some outright murders and hiding some people the Ministry was looking for. However, on the whole, they were losing the war. Voldemort's people were simply too eager to kill. Tonks herself was itching to get out and fight with some people, but she was in the middle of a pregnancy. Remus wasn't best pleased, but since things had got so dire, hoped that if he and his wife both died, their son or daughter would live to kick some Death Eaters around. The two were so romantic together these days that Larry avoided tapping his link to Tonks unless he had to.

Larry knew through Ron that tensions were high in the tent with Harry and Hermione. There was a fear between them that they would never know what to do next. Larry tried to reassure Ron that things were moving smoothly at Hogwarts, but the three were feeling greater and greater stress. Part of it had to do with the fact that they were wearing the Horcrux, no doubt. Even Larry could sense when Ron was wearing it.

The weather turned cold, and Luna asked Larry to help her find her winter clothing. It had all disappeared from her dormitory, and she was starting to need it. She asked him to meet her in a corridor on the seventh floor. When he got there, she was walking back and forth and muttering something about a room where lost things were found. She turned and smiled when she found him, and suddenly a door appeared.

"There you are! Come on in!" She picked up a picnic basket. It looked familiar, but Larry couldn't exactly place it just then.

"What is this place?"

"It's a room that's whatever you need it to be. Harry showed it to us last year. That's when I realized that no matter where my things were taken, I would find them in here. Look!"

She found a jumper in one stack of what looked like Quidditch equipment, and a wool robe further down the aisle of bookshelves. After about half an hour, Luna had quite a pile of items. Larry smiled at the glee with which she put her shoes on.

"So we're done, then?"

She held out the basket. "I brought lunch. I thought you might want to spend more time here. Actually," she took a deep breath and looked up at him, "there was something I thought I might want to lose."

What on earth did she mean by that? Pansy and Tonks, in the back of his mind, hooted and told him he knew darn well what she meant.

"I'm not sure this is the best place for that sort of thing," answered Larry seriously, "but I wouldn't mind exploring a little."

They walked through the room, which seemed to go on endlessly. "I guess a lot of stuff gets lost in a thousand years," Luna said. Every so often they stopped to snog. Larry didn't think he'd ever get enough. Once when they came up for air, Luna looked over his shoulder and said, "I wonder if that's Ravenclaw's tiara. They say it's been lost for centuries."

She Summoned it, and Larry turned to watch it sail through the air toward her, only to recall at the last instant that Dumbledore had mentioned Ravenclaw's tiara. After what Ron, Harry, and Hermione were going through, he couldn't let her put it on her own head. He snatched it out of her grasp and said, "There's a good chance that this is an evil object. Let's take it to the Headmaster's office."

"All right." Luna put her things in the basket, which held them all even though it didn't seem possible. Larry shook off the feeling that he had seen that before. She put her hand within Larry's and they walked down the hall together.

"I've never actually seen it," said Dumbledore's portrait.

Larry scrambled up the wall of portraits again. After looking at Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait, he knew that he had found the very thing they were looking for. "This is it," he said. He pulled out the Axe of Woe and repeated the incident with Hufflepuff's cup.

"We're down to the locket and the snake, and the super-special Horcrux you mentioned," said Larry to Dumbledore's portrait.

Dumbledore looked at the broken tiara. "Harry was supposed to destroy that."

"Do you want to put it back together?"

"No. We just need to wait, now, until Harry figures out about the Hallows, and then as the school year ends, he'll be ready for his battle with Tom Riddle."

"Why do we have to wait?"

"Because every bit of the war always takes the entire school year. That's how long it takes Harry to learn each bit of magic he needs."

Larry dropped his face into his hand and then looked up. "Lord Cthulu gave me explicit instructions to deal with this as quickly as possible. Your timetable is bogus."

_A/N: I couldn't do this without the help of Blue Artemis. I'm very grateful to her, as well as to Headless Huntsman and Mugglebeene for being such good sports about my using their characters._


	8. Death Eaters

_Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns. Larry Lupin is the creation of Headless Huntsman; Hank Boyd is the creation of Mugglebeene._

Gathering up Harry, Hermione, and Ron wasn't as easy as Larry had hoped. Neither was he prepared for the rush of emotions he felt upon seeing his own brother face to face. Harry's inquisitive look might have been a mirror of his own face as they looked at each other.

"I didn't believe Ron when he told me, but it's true. We had the same mum, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And you've been able to come like this all along but never did? Why not?"

Larry shook his head. "I wanted to, but Dumbledore said no. Maybe he's right. It's not actually safe for you, there. We'll just about have time to destroy the locket before You-know-who is summoned. We found and took care of the cup and the tiara. All that's left are the locket, the snake, and one other Horcrux."

"Dumbledore thinks it's me."

Larry looked at Ron in surprise. Ron just shrugged. "It's not fair for you to dig around in my head all the time if I don't get to do it, back."

"Are you ready to go, now?"

Hermione spoke, then. "Harry, are you sure about all this? A twin brother? With tentacles? It all seems a bit far-fetched."

"The tentacles were added during my childhood. I wasn't born with them."

Hermione looked at Larry for a long minute. "What's she looking for?" he asked through the soul bond to Ron.

"Don't worry, she'll find it, and then you'll be good," answered Ron.

Hermione nodded and said, "Let's pack up, then." She insisted on packing up the tent and placing it in her bag. Then the four of them formed a huddle and Larry shadow-walked them all into the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

"It's too soon!" Dumbledore was telling Snape.

"Snape!" shouted Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Larry tightened his tentacles around them. "Wait! Don't worry about it. After we get done with this, you can all have a long talk with the portrait there and straighten it out. For now, just don't worry about him."

Ron was able to see into Larry's mind and could understand the things Larry had learned in the past few months. "OK, Larry, but if he turns on us, I'm taking it out on you."

"You're sure, Larry? Ron?" Harry looked at both of them. When they nodded, he looked over at Snape and shrugged. "Well, all right, but he's the reason a lot of people are dead. He has to answer for that."

"After you've dealt with Noseless Nancy," said Larry.

"If Harry and Ron are sure, then I'll trust you, Larry," said Hermione.

Larry sighed with relief. "All right then, where's the locket?"

Harry pulled it out and held it up. Then he put it on the Headmaster's desk. After exchanging glances with Dumbledore's portrait, Larry walked around to the secret compartment that held Gryffindor's sword. It was empty.

"What did you do with it?" Larry asked Snape.

"Nothing," said Dumbledore. "No one has been into that compartment."

"Well, we'll have to do this my way, then. We don't have a lot of time." Larry took out the Axe of Woe and smashed it on the locket, but nothing happened.

"What if we open it?" asked Ron.

"We've tried dozens of times," answered Hermione.

Harry stared at the locket for a moment. "It's Slytherin's, right? He probably put some sort of spell on it."

"We figured that part out, already," pointed out Hermione.

"It just occurred to me, from being back in Hogwarts, if he wanted to be sure only he could open it, he'd use a language few people knew... that only he knew."

"Parseltongue!" said Ron.

"Exactly. Larry, get ready." Larry hefted the axe, and Harry said something that sounded like the audible equivalent to slime going down one's back.

With a click the locket opened. Some sort of phantasm appeared to grow from each side, but it wasn't possible to see anything because Larry brought the axe down and smashed the locket. "Well, that's that," he said.

Harry actually laughed. "It's over. We just need to deal with the snake, and then Voldemort himself, right?

He looked up at the portrait, which smiled sadly at him. "Alas, it's more than the snake, Harry. There's one more Horcrux, one more piece of Voldemort that must be destroyed. The portrait pointed at Harry himself.

"Me?"

"He was so used to making Horcruxes that he made one of your parents' murders. When his spirit left his body, a piece of his soul was trapped in you."

"So I have to die?"

"Not Harry!" said Ron.

"It's ok, Ron," said Harry. "I think it's probably true. What's more, I feel it. Maybe it's similar to what you have with Larry, or maybe it's something different."

Harry sat down for a moment and closed his eyes. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked back and forth at each other and then him, wondering what they should say. What could they say at a time like this?

"It's done." Harry stood up and looked at everyone. "He's on his way, and we'll have this out now. Tonight."

Somehow, the entire population of the castle knew that something was going to happen. Everyone left their dormitories and the library and walked out toward the drive.

"I'd like to see this," said the Sorting Hat from its shelf.

Snape snatched it up as they went downstairs. Then he looked at the various students filing down the stairs. "Some of you are too young. "Here," he placed the sorting hat on Neville Longbottom's head, "you'll be safe enough here. I'm going to sort the younger ones into the Great Hall.

The drive of the school was crowded enough with seventh year students and of-age sixth years. Harry walked through them to get in front, with Ron, Hermione, and Larry near him. Various students reached out to touch him. He stopped and shook hands with one or two. When he got to Neville, he whispered into his ear. Neville looked at him seriously, but then nodded, and took a position near Hermione.

Snape was back, after having left the younger students with the professors who weren't as good at dueling and opened the front gate just as Voldemort and his most trusted Death Eaters apparated. The Death Eaters came through the gate. "Ah! Quite a few people are here to watch you die, Potter." He turned to Bellatrix Lestrange and said, "Kill them all."

"Not so fast," said Harry. "First it has to be you and me."

"Really? Are you prepared to die, Potter?"

"If I have to. Are you prepared to lose you powers?"

Voldemort laughed, inching forward as he did. Larry kept his eyes on the snake, sliding the Axe of Woe from its holster.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

Voldemort said it as if he were reading the social page of the newspaper, but it had a two-fold effect. Both he and Harry fell as if dead.

"Harry!" screamed someone in the Hogwarts crowd.

"You heard what he said," Bellatrix told the Death Eaters. Her voice rose to a shriek. "Kill them all!"

"For Hogwarts and Dumbledore!" said Neville. Suddenly the Sorting Hat slumped over his ear and Neville took it off and looked in it with a funny smile.

Larry wasn't having it. "Not so fast, Nancy," he said, twisting the neck of the closest Death Eater. He took a step toward several others who backed toward the gates. Bellatrix Lestrange was battling some professors while the snake circled Voldemort for a minute. Then it advanced toward the school. Larry turned, his axe held high. Neville dropped the hat, revealing Gryffindor's sword. Both the sword and the axe fell at the same time, severing the snake into three pieces. As with the other horcruxes, black goo oozed from the wounds and a wail of distress echoed over the driveway.

Larry saw out of the corner of his eye that Harry stood up and stood, warily eyeing Voldemort. Voldemort finally stood. Silently the two faced each other, warily moving their wands into position. Larry crept up behind Voldemort.

_"Avada..."_

"Never again, Nancy, not my brother." Larry wrapped his tentacles around Voldemort's neck and snuffed the life from him.

A great many things happened in the next few days. The Voldemort-run Ministry quickly fell, especially since the Death Eaters who didn't turn themselves in were usually found strangled or with their heads cut off. Severus Snape was subjected to a full inquiry, and after the portrait of Dumbledore was sprayed with a mixture of Veritaserum and turpentine, it was determined that he had acted under duress when killing Dumbledore and doing a great many other things. He was found guilty of involuntary manslaughter and sentenced to several years community service as a tour guide in Bath.

Hank was returned to the United Magical States, although as far as Hank knew, he simply woke up in Virginia with a very bad hangover and memories of a nightmare that didn't actually end very badly. Surprisingly enough, he felt somewhat consoled to the loss of the unforgettable Christine, as if he'd almost finished grieving for her. He would return to Hogwarts someday, never knowing just how it was that he became 3% magical. Larry felt a little bad about Obliviating the guy, but he felt worse about using him for a few weeks in such a way.

Since it was only half through the fall, all the Hogwarts students were encouraged to return to school and finish out the school year. Minerva McGonagall was made Headmistress. She asked Larry to stay on, but he shook his head. He suspected that if he stayed, a certain blue-eyed blonde could indeed lose something on their next trip to the Room of Requirement, and it would be better to wait until she was finished with school. What he told Minerva was that he still had work to do for his master.

The last part was true. Larry was asked to travel to several planes of existence and a few parallel universes. He fought monsters and demons and thought about Luna. Once, just after the Winter Holiday at Hogwarts, he returned and presented her with the Ring of True Devotion and asked her a question. The smile that went with her "yes" stayed with him, and at odd moments he heard birds singing while he fought ghouls and ghosts in other dimensions.

When the time finally came, he returned for his own wedding. Luna was poised to travel on an expedition to find her lesser-known creatures, and Larry would accompany her. It would be quite a honeymoon.

_A/N: Thank you, as always, to Blue Artemis. I don't think I'd have the guts to do this without you. To Headless Huntsman, I know I made certain promises, and it does indeed look like I'm not following them. I'm going to borrow Alex Kingston's voice and say, "Spoilers!"_


	9. Merlin House

_Disclaimer: The characters here and the world they inhabit are the creation and property of JK Rowling and her assigns. Larry Lupin is the creation of Headless Huntsman._

Larry Lupin woke on the morning after his wedding alone in a bed. It was pretty rumpled, but he wasn't sure he could remember everything. The clink of silverware on china at the end of the room indicated where he might find his wife. Her foot was bouncing, and she was behind a newspaper. The headline read, "MILD EARTHQUAKES IN PARTS OF ENGLAND, EAST COAST OF UMS"

"Sweetie?"

The paper lowered and blue eyes looked over the top of it. Why did that seem so wrong?

"Good morning, Larry. I thought we should have a good breakfast, after last night, and... you know."

He couldn't remember what exactly had happened. "So we..."

"Oh, yes. It was as if the whole building was going to fall down, but I'm pretty sure it was just the bed. Then you said, 'BAM!'"

Suddenly he remembered it. It was very intense. Perhaps the earthquakes had made it so.

They looked for a strange rabbit-sort of animal in a formal garden and had a picnic in a summer-house that reminded him of some place he'd been. She spoke with sharks on an island from which they could see a volcano erupting. They looked for several sorts of insects in a rain forest. Through it all, Larry tried to fight off a sense of unease. After all, this was Luna, whom he'd loved since he met her. He was soul-bonded to her, wasn't he? Why did he feel like he'd done all of these things before, but with someone else entirely?

They were gone for half the summer, but then Luna confessed that she was getting tired. They were sitting at a train station in Wales that had a gigantic car park behind it. "I think it's time to go home," she said.

"You don't seem to feel well, lately," he observed.

"I am tired," she admitted. "I'm not sick, though."

"That's a relief."

"I think I'm pregnant."

To say that Larry was delighted by the idea was an understatement. He quickly changed his opinion after they got home. Not long after returning to Ottery St. Catchpole and his father-in-law's home, Larry's other soul-bond mates descended upon him.

"I'm preggers, and it's your fault," announced Pansy.

"Your half-brother is now going to have a half-sibling who's a half-niece or nephew," said Remus, angrily. "Couldn't you leave things well enough alone?"

"I can't explain what even happened to me," said Ron between bites of an enormous sandwich. "We all went out for a drink and then went back to our homes, and suddenly in the middle of the night, it was like a tidal wave. I heard you shout 'BAM!' and the next morning there were reports of the tremors. A few weeks later I thought I was coming down with dragon pox or something, but the healers told me I was pregnant. Hermione is not best pleased, mate."

"It even happened to that bloke in the UMS... Hank, I think his name was," said Harry. "The officials there discovered he'd been Obliviated, and contacted us."

"I didn't-"

"It was the soul-bond," said Tonks. "You got us pregnant over that. Didn't you notice the earth quakes on your wedding night?"

"I-" Larry needed some air. Something was poking at him and getting more and more insistant, but he couldn't place it. "It can't have happened."

They circled around him and kept saying it.

"I'm having your baby."

"I'm having a baby."

"I'm having the baby."

_"I'm having the baby."_

Larry woke up with a deep breath of air. It was all a dream. "Thank Aries."

He was in his own bed. His name was, indeed, Larry Lupin. He was forty-never mind, he was a little over forty years old. He was the Professor of Managing Relationships and Counseling at Hogwarts as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was the Head of Merlin House.

His wife was Phoebe Lovegood. She was the child of Xeno Lovegood and Septima Vector-Lovegood and the result of a marriage law. She had her mother's brown eyes but looked very much like her half-sister, Luna. Any day now, Phoebe would-

The poking was on his shoulder, and one of his tentacles ached. He needed to get Phoebe to loosen her grip. "Sweetie? You won't believe the dream I just had." He tried to pry her fingers loose.

"_Aguamenti!_" Now a stream of water hit between his eyes.

He sat up. "_Lumos!_ What's the matter?"

"Are you done dreaming about my sister?" she wheezed. "I need you to get the Matron." Now she seemed to completely lose her breath. The tentacle she was gripping lost all sensation as she closed her eyes and ground out her next words.

_"I'm going... to have... the... bay... bee..."_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you, as always, to Blue Artemis for advising me through this story. I apologize to those who don't understand Phoebe's presence in the end of this story. She's mentioned briefly in Headless Huntsman's story "Harry Potter and the Were-Squid. For background on Larry, it's an awesome read. I apologize to the Larry/Luna shippers. It's not a bad ship, and I was going to leave it at that, but promises were made and therefore we get a Newhart-style ending._


End file.
